


Intense Times

by ghost_writer1357



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 20:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_writer1357/pseuds/ghost_writer1357
Summary: Not even close to what will probably happen but my take in the hug scene etc. let me know if I should continue.





	Intense Times

Callum watched as Whitney walked out the door of their apartment and out of his life. Tears stream down his face and a feeling of grief created an ache in his chest. He returns to their bedroom placing the letters and memories of Chris he had kept back into the brown box. He returned it to his former hiding location and sat down onto the side of the abed. His breathing became erratic and he could hear his blood pumping through his ears. Suddenly he hears a creaking noise and looks up to see Ben staring at the broken man. Ben tilted his head pitifully as he saw Callum’s face. That’s what caused Callum to release a whimper, opening the flood gates. Ben knelt down in front of the man and wrapped his arms around Callum, rocking him lightly as a parent would to soothe a newborn baby. He held Callum for what felt like an hour until the tears began to dry up.

“I’m so exhausted”, Callum explained as he eventually caught his breath. Ben placed his hand on Callum’s cheek caressing his stubble.  
“I think you should sleep for a while”, Ben says softly. He pushes Callum’s shoulders down onto the bed and gently lifts his legs up onto the soft bed covers aswell. He places a delicate kiss on Callum’s forehead as he loosens the pink tie around his neck and then removes the brown shoes from his feet. He takes off his own shoes and lies down on his side on the bed next to Callum. Callum lies on his back staring at the ceiling as Ben gently rubs his hair soothingly while intently watching the man to make sure he was doing as well as he could be. Callum’s eyes soon begin to flutter until finally shutting. Ben rests his hand on Callum’s stomach and his arm under his head and spoons the taller man, careful not to wake him from his slumber. 

When he wakes up, Callum immediately reaches for the caring body that was next to him as he drifted to sleep. A feeling of sadness overcame him as all he found was an empty space. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a figure approaching the bedroom. Ben with a bottle of beer in each hand. Callum sat up and stretched. Ben offered a beer to Callum who accepted it gratefully. He took a large gulp in an attempt to calm himself. He stood up and began to pace around the room. As the events of the day came flooding back another tear slipped down his face prompting Ben to approach the scared man, they wrapped their arms around each other and whispered reassuring words in Callum’s ear. Ben rubs Callum’s back in a circular motion to try cease anymore tears spilling. They peel away from each other and for the first time Callum actually notices the bruises and cuts on Ben’s face. He places his hand on his cheek  
“What happened you ?”, he whispered concerned.  
“Keanu”, is all Ben replied.  
“Let’s get you cleaned up”, Callum commented walking in the direction of the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit.  
When he returned Ben was sitting in the edge of the bed with his head hanging. Callum went down on one knee and lifted Ben’s face and took a wipe from the first aid kit to cleanse the gashes littered on his face.  
“Trouble always finds you doesn’t it”, Callum says with a small smirk. Ben scans Callum’s face.  
“Do you hate me ?”, Ben asks lip quivering. “Of course not, I could never hate you Ben”, Callum says reassuringly. He carefully placed paper stitches over the deepest gash on Ben’s face. Ben placed his hand on Callum’s rib cage in a bid for comfort for both men. They press their foreheads together and stare into each other’s eyes. 

“Maybe now would be a good time to face the music”, Ben whispered carefully.  
“What do you mean?”, Callum questions panic in his voice.  
“Don’t get upset, I just mean maybe while everyone’s in one place you could put a stop to the rumors. And plus you can show everyone how strong you are”, Ben says logically.  
“Will you come with me ?”, Callum pleads.  
“Of course I will”, Ben says sweetly.

They walked side by side into the Vic. Ben heading over to Lola and Jay, Callum made his way over to Mick. Everyone continued enjoy the reception until there was many gasps from the other side of the pub. Ben stands up from the table and is standing beside Callum now. It’s in that moment Hunter comes into view with a gun to Mick’s head. 

It all happened so fast. Callum went to tackle Hunter in attempt to save Mick. Hunter shoved Mick to the ground and pointed the gun at Callum. Then as he pulled the trigger Ben grabbed Callum by his waistcoat and pulled him behind him. The bullet penetrated Ben in the right shoulder. He collapsed backwards into Callum’s arm. Hunter was tackled by the rest of the guests and Callum fell to the floor holding Ben’s head in his lap. 

“CALL AN AMBULANCE !”, Callum gut wrenchingly screamed.  
“Ben... Ben... come on Ben wake up”, Callum pleaded with an unconscious Ben.


End file.
